goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Garet
Garet is a Mars Adept and a playable character in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. He is the one who is tasked to personally accompany his closest friend, Isaac, on the latter's quest and endeavors all throughout the Golden Sun series, but is also a foil for the occasional comedy relief. =As a playable character= :Also see: 'Gallery of Garet's GBA sprites.'' Garet is a member of Isaac's party for what may seem like absolutely the entire game of Golden Sun; indeed, save for one segment of the game when Isaac competes solo in a competition named Colosso, Garet gameplaywise is present in your party at all times from the start of the first game's prologue (as young Garet) to the end credits. He is the party's resident Mars Adept, and he is the only warrior-style Mars Adept playable in either game, which makes his inherent class series the Guard class series and makes him the only character who can become this class. During Garet's short playable appearance in the prologue as his younger self, Garet is level 1, has no Psynergy, and is equipped with a Machete, Padded Gloves, Cotton Shirt, and two Herbs. Afterwards, when the game starts in the present day, Garet's Machete is replaced with a Short Sword, and he can use Psynergy including his inherently known Move Psynergy, the ability to remotely move an object in any one of the four compass directions. Over the course of the game, Garet is established as the "second warrior" in your party alongside Isaac, with both a rather low agility rating and slightly less damage potential than Isaac. This last point may be considered ironic because the game would make one think Garet should conform to the "big, slow, and strong" character build archetype more strongly. He gains much more agility for himself as he levels up and is mainly slow when he is in his own class series; he can just as easily be very swift and powerful if his class is changed to the Brute Class series. Garet, like the rest of his party, is absent from your own party as led by Felix for much of Golden Sun: The Lost Age. At a late point in the game, Isaac's party joins Felix's as additional party members, and the statistics and inventory of Garet as well as his companions Isaac, Ivan, and Mia are directly dependent on whether you're using data transfer, what level of data transfer you're using, and the actions and levels of progress Isaac's party committed in the previous game. If there is no data transfer used at allGaret will join at level 28, with five of the original game's 28 Djinn (instead of seven) Set onto him, and he will be equipped with a Great Axe, Knight's Shield, Knight Helm, and Steel Armor. =Biography= , Aaron, Garet's mother, Garet's father, Garet's grandmother, and the Mayor of Vale (Garet's grandfather)]] Garet was born in the secluded town of Vale at the base of the dormant volcano Mt. Aleph, as the second of three grandchildren of the Mayor of Vale. For his first fourteen years, he lived a tranquil life there with his family and his friends Isaac, Jenna, and Felix. Garet is a Mars Adept, and all the townspeople of Vale are Adepts to varying degrees because they live their lives under the influence of a giant Psynergy Stone formation near the town's entrance. Garet is described as somewhat oafish and eats a lot. Having lived at Vale his entire life, at a mountainous area not close enough to the Great Western Sea, Garet has never seen an ocean before, like his friends at that point. He, Isaac, Ivan, and Mia first see an ocean at the end of the original Golden Sun before setting sail in the Lemurian Ship given to them by Lord Babi. In Golden Sun Mt. Aleph and Sol Sanctum and Menardi.]]Garet bore witness to the Mt. Aleph boulder disaster when he was fourteen: Mt. Aleph and Vale were beset upon by a terrible thunderstorm, and a giant boulder located somewhere on Mt. Aleph became dislodged and descended upon Vale, crashing through Jenna's house and pier - where Kyle, Felix, and Felix and Jenna's parents at the time were located. All four of of them seemed to disappear right before the eyes of Garet, Isaac, and Jenna. Lost and confused, Garet and Isaac wandered off on on their own, and the two boys were soon accosted by a duo of menacing strangers, Saturos and Menardi, who used their powerful Mars Psynergy to knock Isaac and Garet out cold so they would forget their memories of the duo. The pair of Mars Adepts immediately left the area. It goes without saying that the period of time following the disaster was very trying for Garet's friends, especially Jenna who had lost her entire family. Garet joined Isaac as they resolved to study the art of Psynergy over the next three years, with the scholar Kraden guiding their toils, to become stronger both for themselves and for everyone else. In the present age, Garet has become a strong and more focused young man who has developed his Psynergy powers as a Mars Adept, along with Isaac and Jenna. One day, as part of their studies, Kraden and the three Adepts embark on a secret expedition into Mt. Aleph's shrine, Sol Sanctum. They eventually make it into the Elemental Star Chamber, where four powerful Psynergy-imbued jewels named the Elemental Stars rest on pedestals, and Garet and Isaac are made to fetch each one for Kraden for the purposes of his research. in hand, encounter the Wise One and are saved by him from the erupting volcano.]]Kraden and the Adepts' intrusion into the deepest depths of Sol Sanctum coincides with a raid of Sol Sanctum carried out by Saturos and Menardi, who have returned with new allies to steal the Elemental Stars. The Mars Adepts immediately take Jenna and Kraden hostage and demand that Garet and Isaac hand over the Elemental Stars to them; when it is revealed that one of their allies is none other than Felix, whose life was saved three years ago by the Mars Adepts and who is now loyal to their cause, Isaac and Garet agree they have no choice but to comply with their orders. Garet gives three of the Elemental Stars to Alex, the other ally of Saturos and Menardi, and he and Isaac go out to fetch the fourth Star. When Garet and Isaac remove the last Star, the Mars Star, from its pedestal, the volcano that is Mt. Aleph begins to stir, and a boulder-like entity laced with immense power awakens and makes its presence known. When Kraden identifies the being as none other than the Wise One from the healer's tales at Vale, Saturos' group realizes it is too dangerous to remain in the chamber and are forced to make the personally troubling decision to flee while they can while leaving Garet, Isaac and the Mars Star behind. Saturos needs all four Stars to carry out his group's plan, which is to activate the four Elemental Lighthouses situated across the world, which in turn will cause the restoreation of the force of Alchemy to the world. They decide to take Jenna and Kraden with them as captives traveling as part of their group, in hopes that if Garet and Isaac escape on their own, they will immediately pursue Saturos in an attempt to free Jenna and Kraden from their grasp, which would would give Saturos the opportunity to retrieve the Mars Star from the boys' possession. Garet and Isaac, meanwhile, personally come face-to-eye with the monolithic Wise One, who declares to them that if the Elemental Lighthouses are lit, the world will be exposed to the threat of Alchemy. The Wise One explains that Alchemy can be a dangerous power if misused by the people of Weyard, so the lighthouses should remain unlit and Saturos' objective should be thwarted for the sake of the world's safety. The Wise One uses his powers to subtly imbue the Mars Star in Isaac's possession with an as-of-yet unknown property for an as-of-yet unknown purpose, then teleports Isaac and Garet to safety as the volcano erupts. As the Wise One redirects the flow of lava from the volcano away from the town, Isaac and Garet return to Vale safely. Garet and Isaac attend as the main subjects of an urgent town meeting in Vale's Sanctum headed by the Great Healer and Garet's grandfather, the mayor. After the Adepts explain everything to the worried townsfolk, the Great Healer receives telepathic messages from the Wise One, and declares that the fate of the world depends on whether Isaac and Garet will take up the quest to pursue and stop Saturos' group. He leaves the decision on this incredible responsibility to Isaac and Garet individually, but Garet is quick to leave his decision to Isaac; in doing so, when Isaac accepts the immense responsibility of upholding the world's fate, Garet is effectively placed in a role as a supporter of the quest that Isaac is soon to lead. Following another message from the Wise One, everyone decides for Isaac and Garet to spend one last night with their families at Vale, and then see them off as they start their journey the next day. Isaac and Garet's great adventure across Weyard to save the world from the destructive force of Alchemy and to rescue Jenna and Kraden from their captors begins. Journey with Isaac From Vale onwards, Garet accompanies Isaac on the entirety of his quest across Angara to pursue Saturos' group and retrieve the hostages Jenna and Kraden and the Elemental Stars. He provides invaluable manpower and support to Isaac in all the battles they and their future allies wage together on their journey, as they fight wild monsters that have been driven mad by the eruption of Mt. Aleph and the subsequent global shower of Psynergy Stones. Garet, just like the young Jupiter Adept Ivan who joins the two on their quest early on, also functions as a source of perspective and opinion in the various interactions Isaac's party takes part in during their journey across the continents. Garet is the more brash and gung-ho "voice" of the group, and his headstrong nature occasionally causes him to be a comedic foil. Garet is relegated to this role as a sidekick to Isaac throughout quite literally the entirety of Isaac's quest, without facilitating any of the narrative's plot on his own beyond fighting along with Isaac and their other companions and engaging in conversations with important NPCs along with Isaac's friends. Garet is present in essentially every important battle Isaac wages. He accompanies Isaac and Ivan as they reach Mercury Lighthouse, climb up it with the assistance of the Mercury Adept Mia, and confront Saturos after the latter has just activated the Mercury Beacon with the Mercury Star. While they manage to beat the powerful Saturos in battle four-on-one, Saturos flees with the others, and Mia soon joins Isaac's party in their pursuit of Saturos to prevent him from activating the other Lighthouses. Isaac's traveling party is now rounded out with four Adepts, one representing each element, with Garet himself serving as the Mars Adept warrior of the group. Isaac leads the group of friends all across Angara clockwise in their pursuit of Saturos' group of Adepts and unwilling captives. Eventually, the Adepts cross the Karagol Sea and continue their journey in the southern continent of Gondowan. After the four win the favor of the lord of the city of Tolbi, Babi, and promise to find for him the mythical society of Lemuria, the group travels to Venus Lighthouse, and by that time each of the four Adepts possess the power and Psynergy aptitude necessary to solve the structure's ancient riddles and scale it to the structure's top amidst rampant assaults from wild monsters. , Menardi, and Felix on the aerie of Venus Lighthouse.]]At the Venus Lighthouse Aerie, the group arrives just in time to witness Saturos and Menardi, in front of the Lighthouse's unlit beacon, have a falling out with Felix over the involvement of the recently captive Laliveran girl named Sheba in their quest, who is up there with them. Isaac's party confronts Saturos and Menardi in what soon becomes a fierce battle with the two master Mars Adepts, a battle in which the four friends manage to best the pair. The group then tries to reach out to Felix, assuming that Felix was only forced to serve Saturos loyally, but Felix insists that the Lighthouse beacons must still be lit, forcing Isaac and Garet to conclude that Felix is their enemy. Saturos and Menardi suddenly and casually toss the Venus Star into the Venus Lighthouse's well, to the horror of Isaac and Garet and their friends. As the Venus Lighthouse activates, the pair is empowered by the energy of the forming Venus Beacon to execute their ultimate ability: physically merging together to form a single colossal creature of destruction resembling a two-headed dragon. The dragon attempts to annihilate Isaac and his party of Adepts, but after an incredibly intense battle, the group ultimately slays the beast through teamwork, and the Mars Adepts are no more. The party's incredible victory intimidates Felix into declaring that he is no match for them now and that he must flee with Sheba to carry on Saturos' quest. Suddenly, the Venus Lighthouse wracks itself with a violent earthquake, and Sheba and Felix both ultimately fall off the tower to what would seem to be certain death; Isaac and Garet are left speechless and shocked. After the chaos subsides, the party leaves Venus Lighthouse, and in the days to come, Garet and the other Adepts conduct a long and tiring but ultimately fruitless search for Jenna and Kraden. They eventually determine that Felix and Sheba survived their fall into the ocean, and are now together with Alex, Jenna, and Kraden continuing Saturos' original quest to light the Lighthouses and break the seal placed on Alchemy. So, after gaining Babi's Lemurian Ship promised to them by Babi, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia set sail out into the Great Eastern Sea in pursuit of their multiple goals: To stop Felix and Alex from lighting the Jupiter and Mars Lighthouse beacons and unleashing Alchemy onto Weyard, to rescue Jenna, Sheba, and Kraden from their grasps, and to discover Lemuria in time to retrieve what is necessary to save Babi's ailing life. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age Like in Golden Sun, Garet is kept in his role as a supporting character whose only real significance is to accompany and assist Isaac in his endeavors. Garet, like the rest of Isaac's party, does not cross paths with Felix's party, and thus does not actually appear in the game itself, until late in the game. The Great Eastern Sea and Jupiter Lighthouse Over the course of the next great period of time following Venus Lighthouse's activation, Garet continues to accompany Isaac on his journey along with Ivan, and Mia as they sail and search across the Great Eastern Sea for their objectives. While seeking out Felix's group, they presumably make their attempt to find a way into the Sea of Time where Lemuria is believed to lay hidden. But despite their best efforts to gather information from across the Great Eastern Sea, their quest for Lemuria is ultimately fruitless, and the news is eventually broken that Babi has passed away. The party of Adepts sail through the divide between the continents Gondowan and Indra to make it to the Great Western Sea, where they land upon the island continent Atteka, the site of the next Lighthouse they must protect from Felix, Jupiter Lighthouse. The party enters the lighthouse, but they soon have a major encounter with fate: On one balcony level, a trap door drops Mia onto a precariously placed ledge below, and Garet, in a split-second, instinctive act of selfless bravery, falls into the trap with her while trying to rescue her. Alas, this ends up only exasperating the overall situation; Garet injures his left arm and is left hanging helplessly off the edge with his right, and Mia is not strong enough to pull him back up. Isaac and Ivan are quickly confronted by the ones responsible for the trap: Karst and Agatio, another pair of powerful Mars Adept warriors, who have come to seek vengeance upon Isaac's party for the murders of their comrades on Venus Lighthouse. Karst and Agatio explain that their plan was to divide up the party of Adepts with the trap so that they could destroy Isaac and his companions separately. and Agatio..]]As Garet continues to hang for his life, Karst and Agatio defeat Isaac and Ivan in battle, but then Felix and his party of Jenna, Sheba, Piers, and Kraden suddenly step in to prevent Karst and Agatio from killing them. Felix, having interacted with Karst previously, forces her into a deal where Isaac's life is spared if Felix takes the Mars Star Isaac has in his possession, and then activates the Jupiter Lighthouse with the Jupiter Star Felix has; the Mars Adepts agree, but they command Felix to be quick about it, stating that they do not have time to wait for Felix's group to help Garet. So as Felix and Piers head up to the lighthouse's aerie and activate the Jupiter Beacon, Jenna, Sheba, and Kraden remain behind and soon manage to save Garet and Mia from their predicament. After Isaac and Ivan are healed, everyone follows Felix's tracks towards the Jupiter Lighthouse's aerie to discover that Felix had just engaged in an intense battle with Karst and Agatio, who have now escaped (with the Mars Star now in their possession, as they have taken it from Felix). Isaac and Garet demand an explanation from Felix about everything that has been going on, but Jenna and everyone else is quick to agree that rather than have a stressed confrontation, the two parties are to convene officially in the nearby town of Contigo. Felix and Isaac and their respective parties of Adepts hold a meeting with each other in Contigo, the purpose of which being for Felix to explain himself to Isaac's side. Isaac, Garet, and their friends are shocked when they learn that both Felix and Jenna's parents and Isaac's father Kyle are alive and well in Prox, the hometown of Saturos and Menardi far to the north, and that Felix had been working with Saturos on his goal to return Alchemy to the world to earn his parents' freedom. Isaac and Garet are shocked even further when Felix then relates what his party had learned later on in their own quest - Alchemy is, in fact, a commodity necessary for the world to physically survive, and if its seal is not broken in time, the world will physically wither and collapse into the abyss. Isaac's party comes to understand and accept that Alchemy must be restored to prevent the world from reaching a gradual end that is otherwise certain to happen in the future, even though no one can be certain that Alchemy won't automatically destroy the world the moment it is released. Thus, Isaac joins forces with Felix, and a final traveling party of eight Adepts is formed. Knowing that Karst and Agatio will try to light Mars Lighthouse themselves with the Mars Star but will fail, the Adepts sail north to Prox and Mars Lighthouse to finish the job themselves. Mars Lighthouse Garet travels as part of Felix and Isaac's combined group into the Northern Reaches, and accompanies them for the rest of their journey as they pass through Prox and into Mars Lighthouse. As the group explores Mars Lighthouse, they eventually retrieve the Mars Star. Soon, the Adepts make it to the aerie of Mars Lighthouse. All of a sudden, the party of Adepts is confronted by none other than the Wise One himself. The Wise One, who tasked Isaac and Garet to recover the four Elemental Stars, labels Isaac and Garet "traitors" and demands to know why they have disobeyed his command, and Garet joins Isaac and everyone else in responding with everything they now know about how the world would be destroyed if they don't. Even after the Wise One explains how Alchemy would be used for evil by the peoples of Weyard, and reveals that Alex used everyone's quest to gain the power of Alchemy for himself, everyone is steadfast about activating the Mars Beacon. The Wise One declares that the Adepts will only be allowed to light the Beacon's flame if they can "defeat a miracle", and summons a colossal dragon with three heads for them to battle. Garet joins all the others in engaging and eventually slaying the beast in their final and most harrowing clash; however, they are all left horrified and aggrieved when they discover that they were tricked by the Wise One into killing an amalgamation of the very parents Isaac, Jenna, and Felix had hoped to reunite with in Prox. As the Adepts mourn their loss, Garet is the first to yell into the empty sky and call the Wise One a "monster" for making them kill Jenna's parents. But Isaac tells the other Adepts that he realized what he was doing right as he was beginning the fight, but he had placed the well-being of the world over the well-being of their own parents, which is something the parents would understand of them. Garet and the other Adepts find it within themselves to agree with Isaac. Thus, Felix activates the Mars Beacon with the Mars Star. As Alchemy is returned to the world, each of the four Lighthouses lets loose excessive elemental power, which infuses the bodies of the parents with enough energy that they are prevented from dying; the Adepts immediately bring themselves and the parents back to Prox, where the parents are nursed back to health by the people of Prox, who are thankful to all of Isaac's group of friends for saving both Prox and the entire world. Since Alchemy's release has taken place at Mt. Aleph, however, Garet is suddenly concerned for the physical well-being of his family and all the other townspeople at Vale. Kraden hypothesizes that the Wise One was apparently merely testing the Adepts at Mars Lighthouse because the Wise One apparently knew in advance that the parents of Isaac and Jenna would be revived by the energy of the Mars Beacon. Kraden uses this to reassure Garet that since the Adepts passed this test, he believes the Wise One would not allow death to come to Garet's family and the Valeans. The Adepts and the parents sail back home to Vale to reunite with their families, but are emotionally impacted by a tragic sight: Mt.Aleph and Vale are effectively gone, having been erased by the energy let loose by Alchemy's release at the site of Mt. Aleph. Garet is hit the hardest of all the Adepts by this disaster, believing that his entire family has perished and that he is now alone in the world. But then, Garet's family and everyone else believed to have perished appear alive and well and greet the Adepts; Garet is briefly unaware of this at first, however, and Sheba and Mia quickly decide to get a rise out of him by playfully mocking his sadness. Garet is subsequently elated to see his family alive and well, and they explain that they and all the Valeans were evacuated out of Vale by the Wise One prior to the town's destruction. As The Lost Age ends, Garet and everyone else reunite with their families and celebrate. =In Golden Sun DS= Currently known plot-wise about Golden Sun DS from this E3 press release is that the main characters are descendants of the previous games' heroes. With this in mind, it is easy to assume that the pictured character, as seen in this promotional art, is a descendant of Garet and will be one of the playable characters, but presently nothing about this is confirmed for certain. =Trivia= *One of the most immediately endearing mysteries about Garet takes place on the aerie of Mars Lighthouse following the final battle, as the now-lit Mars Lighthouse feeds energy into its beacon and prepares to shoot the energy out towards the airspace above Mt. Aleph. As the screen becomes bright from the building energy, Garet suddenly hops and yells "Stop it! Let go of my wrist!" Even though there is no one in his immediate vicinity. Isaac points this out in an annoyed tone: "Garet, get a grip! No one's touching you!" And Garet says "I'm serious! I..." and Garet is cut off by other characters' dialogue. This brief, almost trivial-seeming scene has been the subject of rather hot debate since the 2003 release of The Lost Age, with theories on what exactly happened with Garet presented by players ranging from Garet's body merely being drawn to the Mars Beacon like a magnet because he's a Mars Adept to something that possibly could tie in with the third Golden Sun game. *One of the most spectacular displays of Garet's role as comic relief is in a cutscene in Altin Peak in the first game that players often miss because they would have collected the Orb of Force in an earlier dungeon. Close to the end of the dungeon is a long passage way to a dead-end with a wooden pillar and a sign that says "Watch for falling rocks! Do not strike the wall! Rocks may fall!", and players would ordinarily cast Force on the pillar to trigger a cutscene where a giant boulder chases Isaac down the passageway. If you do not have the Force Psynergy, then upon examining the sign the cutscene will have Garet appear and say "Tch! We came this deep into the mine just to find a dead end!" Garet will hop up to strike the area around the pillar and sign in frustration, then as the screen shakes Garet then says "...I have a bad feeling about this. Run, Isaac! Now!"and bolts down the passage without you. Then following the normal "boulder-dash" sequence, Garet rejoins Isaac. =Quotes= *In Vale in the prologue: :'''Garet: "Isaac... I can't let him go alone... It's times like these when we men have to stand together!" *In Sol Sanctum: :Kraden: "How can you be so calm in the face of such wonders!? You're looking at the very source of all Alchemy! ...Haven't I told you all this before?" :Garet: (If Isaac says yes) "What? I must have fallen asleep, then, because I don't have a clue what he's talking about!" :Garet: (As the Wise One makes its entrance) "That rock... It's floating... Do you know what it is, Isaac?" (If Isaac says yes) "Yeah, I know it's a rock, stupid!" *In Vale following Mt. Aleph's eruption: :Great Healer: "Each of you shares responsibility for this. Now, each of you must make your own decision!" :Garet: "I don't know what to do. Isaac, you decide." :Great Healer: "Isaac, will you accept responsibly for the fate of the land?" :Garet: (If Isaac says yes) "You accept? Oh, Isaac... You can't mean it..." :The Mayor of Vale: "You chose to leave your decision to Isaac. There shall be no further discussion." :Kay: "Don't drink the water if it smells funny. And...take this with you, too." (Gives Garet an Herb.) :Garet: "I know not to drink stagnant water, Sis!" :Aaron: "Don't listen to him, Isaac! He's a pig! He'll eat anything that's not tied down!" *In Vault: :Garet: (After the party defeats the Bandit and Thieves in battle) "Haven't you heard? Stealing from others is wrong!" :Thief: (To Bandit) "Sheesh! I told you... I told you we should have skipped town..." :Garet: "Evil never prevails!" *In Kolima: :Ivan: "We thought that Psynergy was only used when we concentrate, right?" :Garet: (If Isaac says no) "You're such a liar, Isaac! When I was training, I'd focus so hard, I thought my head would burst." *In Lama Temple: :Garet: "Sounds like we should have Ivan learn Reveal, don't you think?" (If Isaac says yes) "Yeah! I don't want to die in any evil desert!" :Garet: (To Hama) "Well, really, I was the one who suggested we help you, right?" :Mia: (If Isaac says yes) "What? Didn't you want us to hurry on to the desert, Garet?" :Garet: "Did I, Mia? Did I really? I think you must be mistaken. Yeah, that's it!" *In Kalay: :Garet: "Can't we do something to help?" (If Isaac says yes) "Oh! Well it's about time you started agreeing with me, Isaac!" *Back at Vale: :Garet: (To Aaron) "Hey, the family'll be fine, as long as you're here! Am I right, or what?" (If Isaac says no) "Hey! You're not helping here!" (To Aaron) "WHATEVER YOU DO, you must protect the family while I'm gone. All right? I'm counting on you!" *In Tolbi: :Garet: "Colosso? Duh! That ended long ago!" :Mia: "You fell into a deep sleep... Don't you remember?" :Garet: (If Isaac says yes) "Oh, gimme a break. You were out cold! You don't remember a thing!" (Brief pause) "I'm sorry for shouting at you." :Mia: "You fought brilliantly to the end, Isaac. Babi was singing your praises." :Ivan: "Are you okay now? In body and mind?" :Garet: (If Isaac says no) "If you feel out of sorts, it's probably because you slept too long! Sheesh!" (Brief pause) "I'm sorry for shouting again." :Garet: (While discussing Babi's age) "Kraden once mentioned the Stone of Sages. Do you think that's what did it?" (If Isaac says no) "Huh? Don't tell me you forgot about the Stones of Sages..." (If Isaac says yes) "It rules all, can change anything into gold, grants immortality. Ring a bell?" *In Lunpa Fortress: :Dodonpa: "Hammet is what I like to call my little money tree." :Garet: "You dirty scoundrel!" *In Lalivero: :Mia: "We have to find Jenna before going to Lemuria, don't we?" :Garet: (If Isaac says no) "Huh? Jenna's going to be very sad when I tell her what you said!" *In Jupiter Lighthouse: :Mia: "You shouldn't have tried to save me when I fell into that hole..." :Garet: "Oh, Mia, don't blame yourself... I wasn't going to leave you down there!" *In Contigo: :Garet: "And, Felix, you knew this? You were helping them because you knew what was happening?" (If Felix says yes) "You're a lot smarter than I remember you being..." :Garet: "Yeah, I guess I'm a little happy that we're not going to have to beat Felix up." *On the Lemurian Ship departing from Atteka: :Garet: "Faran raised Sheba like his own daughter. He's cared for her ever since he first found her!" :Sheba: "Yes, that's true, but..." :Garet: "But you can never be his real daughter, is that it?" :Jenna: "Garet! You don't have to be so blunt about it!" :Mia: "No, he's right... I'd want to know my real parents, no matter how caring Faran might have been." :Garet: "You think so? If it were me, I doubt it'd bother me at all..." *On Mars Lighthouse: :Piers: "Alex planned all of this? Then he must have been after this power all along!" :Garet: "We've been duped! He used us all! Oh, you'd better believe he's not getting away with this!" :Garet: (After the Adepts make their tragic discovery about who they really slew following the battle with the Doom Dragon, Garet addresses the Wise One who is nowhere to be seen) "You monster!!! Why did you do this? Why did you make us fight Jenna's parents?" :Garet: (To Felix) "I wish I could console you somehow... It must be tough... I just wish I'd have one last chance to have some of Felix's mother's cookies." *In Prox: :Garet: "Now you've got me thinking about my family... I didn't think I'd miss them this much..." *In front of the desolate site where Vale used to be located: :Garet: (Under the impression that everyone in Vale died when the town was destroyed) "Your family's safe, Felix. You don't have anything to worry about anymore... But what am I supposed to do? ...I'm all alone now." :Sheba: "Aw... Poor baby..." :Jenna: "Sheba, what's gotten into you? How could you say that to Garet?" :Mia: "Tee hee! I wonder..." :Garet: "Sheba, Mia!? You think this is funny!? I've lost everyone! My whole family!" :????? 1: "Garet! Don't be so sad!" :Isaac: "???" :????? 2: "I'd thought you might be a little more confident after all your adventures!" :Isaac: "!" :????? 3: "Ha ha! I got to see my brother crying!" :Garet: "!!!" (Garet's family comes into view, all alive and well.) :Garet: "I'm... I'm not alone!" *Quotes in the Battle Room: :Garet: "You won? Without me? Wow... Way to make a guy feel unneeded there." :Garet: "What? You lost? That's what you get for leaving me out!" =In fan circles= Garet, being a main party member, is the subject of a lot of fan fiction himself, and is often played for either comic relief or more serious manners based on his flaws. He is often grouped with Jenna in a genre of romantic fan fiction called Flameshipping, and slightly less often in the pairing of Steamshipping with Mia. de:Garet Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun Category:Characters in Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Adepts